Lucien Satanus
342 Years Ago Lucien was born in a forgotten village that was destroyed long ago, this was town burned to sunders by a small clan of barbarians and his parents along with the town. Lucien was only a mere age of 16 at the time of this horrific event he was only spared due to his absence at the village as he was on a date with his girlfriend visiting the city known as West City. The couple both were born and raised in the village both of their families were quite well acquainted with each other and had been for generations. Lucien and his girlfriend returned to the village to find it burning down, Lucien and his girlfriend rushed in the town square as he heard someone screaming there. When they arrived they were both shocked to see that a man was biting down on a poor women's neck, Lucien took action almost instantaneously punching him in the face then crouching down to check if the woman had a pulse and if she wasn't harmed too badly. Suddenly the woman jumped up and bit Lucien on the neck but she was far too weak to hold him down she was knocked out cold before she could even drain any blood from him. Lucien rubbed the spot where he bit and turned to the man who attacked the women and shouted, " WHAT DID YOU DO! " the eyes of the man flashed red as Lucien fell down to a knee. Lucien felt very strange his heart started to pump with pain, he was growing light-headed, he was growing scared and confused. From his girlfriend's perspective, he stood back up really fast then turned around slowly and started staring at her with eyes so cold, it felt like he was invading her heart he had a dubious sensuality. The kind she wouldn't expect him to have. It was then that she suddenly found him to be truly terrifying. Lucien would speak up as the woman and man beside and behind him begun to stand up, " Himari, come here you look so beautiful and I'm feeling rather cold it would please me if you would warm me with a hug " Every word he spoke calmed her heart with a dangerous sweetness in his voice that terrified her given the situation they were in. Himari screamed out of fear and ran as fast as she could away from Lucien. Lucien stared her down as she sprinted in the opposite direction of him his Golden hair blew around in the wind and the moonlight reflected off of his translucent alabaster skin. Lucien whispered, his breath chilling the air. " It's utterly useless " Lucien instinctively used telekinesis to levitate a rock to his hand which he proceeded to throw at nigh the speed of sound right at the back of her head shattering her skull. Suddenly Lucien's eyes stopped glowing red and he fell to his knees and yelled; " Wha...... WHAT HAVE I DONE! " On that night Lucien's Dark Rebirth had taken place thusly completing the ending to the beginning of his story. Lucien's Humanity was unwillingly rejected and a deep inside his body there is a great struggle between his humanity and his bloodlust. Lucien's Personality Lucien is a very odd individual with a very unorthodox back story but has the interesting responses if I might say so my self. If one were to ask Lucien if he was even he would simply say; " Evil? To give you the answer to such a question I must elaborate to a degree to fully answer your question but first, first I will answer you with my own personal opinion. Yes, I consider my self to be an Evil creature, however, does that make me Evil? This is the confusing part of this answer; is it Evil for a wolf to prey on Elk? Is it Evil for a bird to eat a snake? The three questions might as well be one and the same. It isn't in human nature to drink the blood of other humans but, it's in my nature to feed upon the blood of human beings. " Over three centuries of aging Lucien has spent over a century educating himself in philosophy and other manners. The first decades he spent a great deal training in martial arts given the fact not every human was a simple push over and almost every human on Earth had some experience in Martial Arts. Lucien is not one to let go of a good opportunity and eternal youth is the greatest opportunity anyone could abuse and well he did abuse it. On a less specific and outside of the box point of view one might say Lucien has two personalities that conflict. His vampirism and the personality he had before he was a full-fledged vampire. The inner confliction is shown by the sometimes merciful moods he dwells in and sometimes even ponders of his old life, his first life and about how he killed his true love but, as one might think it's quite hard to not get over something that happened over three hundred years ago. Lucien's Vampirism This vampirism is limited to races of Earth, to be more specific races specifically from Earth as his vampirism was inspired by the following; The Elder Scrolls, JoJo's Bizzare Adventure Part 1, 2, & 3, Stephen King's The Night Flier, and a few more. Obviously I am willing to alter this but, I'd prefer to stay away from the canon ( I think it's canon ) vampires in dragon ball shown here: "https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Vampire" their appearances is rather boring but I tribute it kinda in a certain side effect. First, off the things, I will be adding that are from JJBA; Healing, basically he can regenerate from small wounds in under 2 seconds but if a limb was cut off he would require someone's blood and a decent amount of it. ( A note to Healing: I imagine someone might think it's Over Powered as I could just say he gripped a random victim on the street in the middle of a fight but, obviously doing that isn't allowed without other player's permission. ) Superhuman Senes, '''without even having to enhance his senses with Ki he could hear sounds from very far away or through objects just as Dio does, '''and finally, healing blood '''Like Dio, Lucien could cut open his wrists to heal a human but as a side effect, it would convert them into a vampire. I was inspired by two things from The Elder Scrolls and one of them being a thing in Steven King's The Night Flier; '''Day Time Survival Like in Skyrim Lucien can walk in the day but it's very obvious that he is a vampire and he is actually weakened by two times during his dwelling in daylight. Vampire Transformation in Skyrim in the Dawn Guard DLC the Dragonborn can transform into a Vampire Lord form and from Steven King's The Night Flier the vampire is shown to have some kind of Vampire form or Illusion hiding it from the viewers but, don't jump the gun and don't be too hasty Lucien only has a slight transformation to his body when he has entered 'Blood Lust Mode' his skin changes to Grey, his eyes glow red, his teeth turn to fangs, his hair turns to white, and a Blood Red Aura spills out of his body. Lucien's 'Blood Lust Mode' is only activated when he is in an extreme need for blood. Now Lucien's vampirism doesn't give him hypnotism but, his voice is very Convincing and calming, one might say he has 'Speech 100' hehe. ( For real tho he doesn't have Jedi Mind tricks or magical powers that make anyone do his bidding. He can't even read minds. He's just got the Charisma of a great leader. ) Lucien's Fights and Flights Lucien Satanus vs The Sun. Out Come: A victor has yet to be chosen. ( So.... this is a new OC.... so I haven't technically had any fights so maybe eventually I will come up with some that never happened in RP but is canon to the character. ) Earth Clan: Satanus It's not really that interesting, to be honest. It's just the vampires Lucien changed from humans to vampires. There is a limit of 50 members any more than that and the most useless member is kicked out. Lucien's Theme List Lucien's Main Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukUcvkSgY9k Lucien's Blood Lust: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVv87koTqws Lucien's Frustration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Qq1B5na--s Lucien's Muscles: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKFV26r-SqU Lucien's Dark Rebirth: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbvlH4Ntqmc more themes to be added or some themes shall be changed.